


Summer days

by artzeoyoyo



Category: GODBAS, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzeoyoyo/pseuds/artzeoyoyo
Summary: 以此文纪念夏天的结束 非常意识流





	1. Chapter 1

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

 

旁边的房间空了许久终于有人搬了进来。

夏日的午后，God正躲在房间看书，楼底下却传来一阵恼人的喇叭声，过了许久还不停歇。

God气愤地往窗下望去，是几个年轻人正对着楼上喊着什么，旁边堆了一堆行李。有人在回应他们，声音很近，God扭头看过去，旁边房间的窗户向外伸着，看来是隔壁在搬家了。God原谅了他们的喧哗，默默把窗户关上，把吵闹声隔绝在外。

走廊里开始有川流不息的脚步声，corridor的大门被关来关去，一遍一遍打着门框，锁扣来扣去。

学生公寓就是这点不好，隔音差。

God被吵得看不下去书去。干脆打算出门问问要不要帮忙好了，也算认识新邻居，门外的动静却突然静止了。God握在门把手上的手尴尬地停了一下，正要收回，却听到了句泰语，“萨瓦迪卡。”

God犹豫了下，终究还是转了下门把手，推门走了出去。

 

楼道门在一个少年身后被关上，想必这就是他的邻居了，God想。

少年站在门廊里低着头打电话，逆着光，看不清眉眼。God只觉得少年身上的黄T白裤反光反的耀眼，像是承载了一整个夏天的阳光。

 

那是你第一次碰见我，Bas说。

为什么是碰见不是遇见？God反问他。

因为爱情只能是碰见，突然闯入到你生命中不给你任何准备的机会。遇见太平淡了。

我在夏天的尾巴碰见了你，于是夏天便永不结束。

 

God在高三个台阶的走廊上俯视少年，看来不是打招呼的好机会啊，他决定回房间了，改天再向邻居问好吧。

少年此时却抬头看到了他，一时愣住了。

God这才看清楚少年的眉眼，生的十分俊俏，雪白的皮肤衬着樱桃小嘴，鼻梁挺拔，眼圆圆的带着少年的稚气，只是不知为何此时一脸吃惊的表情盯着God。God被这眼神瞪得心漏跳了一拍，他稳了稳心神，才伸出手去，欲与少年问好，“你好……”是用了泰语的。

一句你好还未说完，少年眼中变换着惊讶惊喜的神色，最终变成了狂喜，竟一步跨过三个台阶跑上来抱住了他，唤他的名字，“God。”

God被震惊住了，在脑海里努力思索少年的脸庞，一无所获。不应该的，这样好看的脸，自己不应该会忘掉的。回过神来，这突如其来的拥抱让God有点尴尬，他稍微推开少年，向他致歉，“不好意思，你是？”

那少年被推开仍是挂在他身上，答非所问，“你现在几岁？还在读书？” 也是用了泰语回了的。

God被问的一头雾水，拨开少年的手，终是摆脱了少年的束缚，“当然还在读书。”不读书干嘛住学生公寓呢。God在心里默默加上了这句吐槽。

“啊，对不起对不起。我告诉自己千万遍了，如果有一天见到你，一定不能太激动了。好像没做到。”少年调皮地做了个鬼脸，话语中却丝毫没有抱歉的语气。

God觉得遇到了疯子，说句还有事要忙准备转身回房间，少年却一把拉住他，说，“我们一起吃晚饭吧。”

“我为什么要跟你吃晚饭？”God觉得简直莫名其妙。

“我们去吃披萨。”少年似乎从来听不到God的问题。

“神经病。”God真的要回房间了。

“吃你最喜欢的Hawaii披萨。”少年被骂也不恼，仍是笑嘻嘻的自说自话。

“我不喜欢吃Hawaii披萨。”God否认。

“不，你喜欢吃的。”少年终于有一句话跟他对上了。

少年往前迈了一步，紧盯着God眼睛看，严肃地说，“每次我妈妈烤的，你都会吃光。”

God被紧逼的少年吓了一跳，往后退了一步。

少年又换上那副嘻嘻哈哈的神情，说，“怎么样，跟我去吃晚饭，我把一切都告诉你，时间旅行者。”

God被他最后几个字镇住了……不由得点了点头。

他想知道少年怎么知道他的秘密的。

 

少年给他点了披萨，自己倒是点了份吞拿鱼意面，配着赠送的醋生菜丝在他对面吃的正欢，God一开始也是饿了，吃完一大半，才想起来，"你怎么知道我会时间旅行的？"

少年笑弯了眼，"我六岁的时候就认识你了，准确的说，我六岁的时候认识了二十三岁的你。你现在多大了？"

"二十二岁。"

"那你快要认识六岁的我啦，不过，现在你可以提前认识认识下十八岁的我。你好，我叫Bas大名Suradet Piniwat" Bas伸过手来欲与他握手，白净修长的手指在半空中停留着。

God这才知道少年的名字，伸出手去握了握少年的指尖。

"你叫什么啊？"少年问的奇怪。

"你不是知道我叫God吗？"

"可是我只知道你叫God，你从来不告诉我你的大名。"

"ItthipatThanit"

"ItthipatThanit"

少年跟着念了一遍，那名字在他唇齿间滚了一圈，格外好听。少年红润的唇微张着，露出小巧的舌尖，念着他名字时的陷入回忆的神情，让God不由得口干舌燥，他喝了杯水。

 

Bas第一次遇见God的时候是他被送去念体校回来的第一天，六岁的小孩踢踏着石子儿自己走回家，一点都不理解爸爸妈妈为什么周末要送他去体校，体校好累，五点钟就被迫爬起来去跑步。Bas烦躁地把石头踢向路边，却得到了树丛里啊的一声回音。

Bas奇怪地探过头去，树丛里探出颗脑袋来。

“这人长得可真高啊。”这是Bas的第一个想法，几乎跟前边那棵树一样高了。

“你为什么躲在树丛里？”Bas好奇地问他。

那人不答话，看见是个小黑胖子，待欲不理他，想把脑袋缩回去。

Bas却不放过他，拨开树丛就闯了进去，“呀！你为什么没穿衣服！”

God大窘一把捂住他嘴，防止他吸引大人过来看就更囧了。

“我是时间旅行者。”

“时间旅行者？”

“就是可以穿越时间的人？”

“哇……好酷啊。那你能带我去未来吗？我不想当小孩子了，我想变成大人。”

“呃，我只能自己旅行，不能带人啊。”而且连衣服都不能穿越过来，自己也没办法选择穿越的时间地点，这种能力God并不是很想要……

“唉……”Bas叹了口气，觉得十分不好玩。

“小朋友你家在这附近吗？”

Bas点了点头。

“那你能把你爸爸不穿的衣服给我拿一套过来吗？”

“你是没有衣服冷吗？”Bas问完他，低头开始翻自己的大书包，“给你我的大浴巾。”

Bas举着浴巾才刚刚到他大腿。

God说声谢谢勉强接了过来，但他还是想要套衣服。

“你叫什么名字？”小黑胖子问他。

God却突然觉得自己该走了，临走前只来得及说了一句，请以后带着套大人的衣服。

 

回到现在。

“我为什么会穿越时间去看你？”

“什么？”Bas沉浸在回忆里一时没反应过来，“哦，我也不知道呀，你总是就突然出现了。”

“按理来说我总是去到一些重要的时刻。”

“所以我对你很重要喽。”男孩喜不自胜。

God还是很疑惑地盯着他，他想不出为什么会和这个男孩有这么深的羁绊，让未来的他一次又一次穿越回去看他。

“吃饱了吗？吃饱了我们走了。”

“唉？不多聊一会吗？我们那么久没见！”

God抬起一只眉毛不解的看他，Bas开始解释，“我15岁去曼谷上学后就没见过你了！”

“那你想见的应该是23岁的我，那么一年后你就可以见到了。”God戏谑他。

“啊！那我要陪着22岁的你到23岁！”Bas走上来很自然的挽着他手臂。

God轻轻把手抽出来，“对不起，可我不是……”

“我知道……”Bas很沮丧，“你跟我说过你有妻子跟儿子的。”

“什么？23岁的我跟你说这个？”

“不是。是26岁的你过来说的。”

God越听越糊涂，他跟这小家伙之间到底是什么孽缘？

Bas倔强地一抬头，说，“P’God就算你是直的也好，我追定你了。”

 

God被Bas这句话吓得几天没敢去厨房做饭，他怕Bas真能扑到自己身上来，被Gay追求，他还是第一次遇到，他不知该怎么反应，只能尽量躲着。

但住在同一个走廊里，迟早会碰上的。

这天God一推门就看见Bas揽着个瘦高个从他门前路过，明明比那人矮许多还硬要把手搭上去，高个似乎习惯了，倾斜着身子靠着他，俩人腻腻歪歪往Bas房间走，看见God忙停下来双手合十打了个招呼，都是用了泰语的。

God心下不爽。明明前几天才声明要追自己的怎么先勾搭上别人了，双手合十回了问好出去了。哥本哈根的泰国人其实并不是很多，自己学校里的更是少之又少了，God本科最后一年，他感觉自己在学校见过的泰国人也没有跟Bas那天搬家的泰国人多，Bas这是把全学校的泰国人都召集过来了吗？后来God才知道Bas这帮富二代是抱团来留学的。

不过这之后God得以放下心结重新去厨房做饭，偶尔Bas也在，穿着一身蓝色的球服，God没忍住，问了Bas一句，“你男朋友呢？”

“什么男朋友？”Bas叼着面包，在冰箱里翻找着自己的牛奶。

“就是那天和你一起的高个？”God努力让自己的语气听起来很平静。

“哦～～～～你说Kim啊，”Bas恍然大悟，“他是我发小啦，不是我男朋友，P’吃醋啦？”Bas高兴地凑过来看他脸色，满脸调皮的神色。

God敲他头，“就只是随口一问。”说罢，开始拉开柜门翻找煎锅。

“哦～～～我还以为P吃醋了呢。”Bas意味深长的自说自话。

“我只是邻居间的正常问候。”God努力给自己找理由。

Bas终于找到自己的牛奶，拧开盒盖，杯子也不拿就直接灌进嘴里，一口气喝完，用手背抹抹嘴，漂亮的一个弧线扔进了纸盒回收箱里，动作一气呵成。

“我说过要追P就一定会追的，我们商学院这几天迎新Party太多了，等我有空再来追你！”说罢，一溜烟跑了，只留下个活泼的蓝色背影。

God觉得好笑，哪有人追人是这样追的？果然是少年心性。God摇摇头觉得自己的防卫警报可以解除了。

 

God最后一年只剩下毕设了，整天都往图书馆跑，带他的导师就是他将来研究生的导师，说要帮他把毕设做成作品册的，·God不得不加倍努力。

这天他照旧在图书馆的咖啡厅买了杯热可可，找了个可以看见图书馆外的湖的座位坐了下来。开始画图没多久，有人突然在耳边说话，“P’你在画图吗？”

God吓了一条，差点把可可撒到电脑上，回头一看，跟他说泰语的除了Bas还有谁？

God还未从惊吓中回过神来，Bas却把鼻子凑过来闻了闻他的杯子，“果然是可可，果然一直不能喝咖啡啊。”

“我这个也跟你讲过？”

“当然啦，每次我妈妈问你喝咖啡，你都说咖啡过敏。”Bas耸耸肩。

God心情复杂的望着他，不知说什么好。

反而是Bas把这种心情说出来了，"这种感觉好奇怪，明明认识你一辈子了，却是陌生人。"明明整个生命里都是你的痕迹，你却一无所知。

但沮丧一贯不是Bas的风格，"P你是学建筑的？"

他翻翻God手边书，又看看God的电脑屏幕。

嗯，God点点头。

“看得眼睛累，”Bas下了结论，“我们几个人在湖边晒太阳，要不要一起来？”

"你倒是入乡随俗的很快啊？"God笑他。

“暑假还未结束，夏天还未过去，抓紧夏天的尾巴。”

北欧冬天总是阴天，夏天人们便卯足劲抓紧一切时间晒太阳，像是阳光可以储存似的，冬天也可以回想起这阳光灿烂的日子，温暖着胸口过一个冬天了。

Bas又耸肩，这是他入乡随俗的另一个白人的习惯。

God想了下自己的论文，还是决定不要去了。

Bas被拒也看不出来难过，点点头推了门出去了。

God又画了会图，眼前总是刚才Bas面无表情推门出去的脸，叹口气，合上电脑，把它一起和书塞回书包里，背上书包去湖边找Bas了。

 

God过来的时候，Bas正在湖边一处长椅上躺在Kim腿上拿书盖着脸睡着。

Kim看他过来忙拍Bas肩膀，还没待Bas有所反应，God把Bas盖脸的书拿起来了。

Bas突然失了遮盖物,本能眯起眼迎接阳光，结果看到的是背着阳光的God的脸，他赶忙坐起来了，坐到God影子里。

Kim默默拿起Bas遮脸的书坐到对面去假装翻看着。

“不画图了？”

“暑假还没结束，夏天还没过去，抓紧夏天的尾巴。”God笑着重复他的话，“今天没有Party？”

“当然有，今晚商学院迎新舞会，你要来吗？”Bas有点期待。

“我是你的Plus One？”

“Could be.”

“Dress code？”

“Semi-formal”

God问完又不说话了，只盯着湖面发呆，手中那杯可可早就凉掉了，粉末全都沉了下去，凝成一个巧克力圈。

Bas见他发呆，顺着他目光看过去，湖上几个年轻人正在比赛划船，惊得水里的天鹅全都扑棱了起来，场面乱哄哄的伴着年轻人高昂的嬉笑声，Bas不解，这有什么好看的。

“我自从见过有人拿白菜喂天鹅之后，童话里那些天鹅美丽的印象全都不见了，在我心里全都沦落成了家禽。”God笑着说。

“你晚上来吗？”Bas踢着脚边的石子，他现在没心情管什么天鹅。

God没答话，默默看了他一眼，才慢慢笑着说，“晚上见。”拿起书包走了。

God刚转身离开，Kim就十分八卦地坐回Bas身边，“吼吼吼，很有戏啊。”

“也许人家也只是想去舞会上认识新妹子呢。”Bas嘴上这么说，脸上却已经堆满了笑。

有些事情命中注定，你逃不开我手掌心的。


	2. Chapter 2

晚上七点，Bas穿好礼服去隔壁敲God的门，God一手理着领结一手给他开了门，Bas第一次看他穿正装，God腰细腿长，合身的西装勾勒出他完美的模特身材，Bas不由得看呆了。喂喂，God见他发呆，唤了他两句，Bas这才反应过来，跟着他进了屋。Bas第一次进God的屋子，不由得打量起来，其实学生公寓的标配都是大同小异，跟自己的房间并无二样，进门右手边是洗手间，左边一排柜子，走进房间，一张单人床贴着墙放着，两人座的沙发斜对着它靠在一扇窗下，两扇大窗占据了整面西墙，另一扇窗下则摆着一张书桌，沙发与书桌之间又摆了一个书架。God房间十分整洁，一目了然，右手边的墙上倒是挂着几幅画，Bas走近看了看是几幅建筑水彩。

“是你画的么？”Bas回头问God。

“对的。”God理完领结，拿起旁边的袖扣走过来让Bas给自己戴好。

God修长的手腕伸过来，Bas认真给他扣着袖扣，边扣边嘀咕，“你怎么还那么瘦。”

明明是该自己和他共有的记忆，God却无从知晓他又从哪段回忆里摘出这句话来，他有点郁闷地看着Bas的头顶。

“扣好了”Bas抬头正好与God低头看他的目光对上，气氛一时有点尴尬，God伸手帮Bas正正领结试图缓解尴尬。

Bas却噗嗤一声笑了出来。

God不解地看着他。

Bas笑得停不下来了，“第一次看你穿这么正式，明明之前每次见你你都光着的。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

God后来再见到小黑胖子的时候才确定这个小黑胖子真的是长大后细皮嫩肉的白净Bas。要不是五官一点没变，他简直要怀疑Bas整容了。

God这次出现在了Bas的训练场上，幸好别的人都回去了，只有小黑胖子还在完成教练多布置的两圈跑步。Bas见他又全裸的样子赶忙奔去拿自己的书包，递给God一套衣服，“我每天都带着呢，就想等你来。”God接过来说声谢谢，告诉他自己下次来的时间，他看过Bas的日记，知道自己每次来的时间，这样小胖子就不必每天带着衣服过来了，怪累的。

“你训练是不是很累？”

小胖子点点头，但眼睛里闪着光，“教练觉得我是颗好苗子，正在努力培养我呢，给训练量都比别人多呢。”God有点惊讶，上次来的时候还在抱怨不想训练的人，这次居然已经开始好好努力了。Bas真的从小就很有意志力呀，无论是训练还是……追他…… 

God看看四周已经是漆黑一片，运动场上闪着幽怨的灯光，“我送你回家吧，太晚了不安全。”

God牵着小小的Bas回家，Bas一路上跟他念叨学校里的事，大多数都跟Kim有关，KimKimKimKim，God听得有点心烦，“除了Kim，你没有别的朋友了吗？”

Bas认真的想了想，大眼睛忽闪了一下，“上周有个转学生！Cop！超可爱的！Kim可喜欢他了。”

“他？”

“对啊，是个很可爱的小男孩呀。”

God默默牵着Bas走，嗯……小男孩小时候就喜欢跟小男孩玩嘛……

“下次你来我们学校呀，我带你看Cop，他有酒窝的，超可爱的！”

一大一小说着话，不知不觉到了Bas家门口，Bas按了门铃正待邀请God进门，转头一看，God不见了。

 

舞会刚开始便有女生上来邀请God跳舞，出乎Bas意料，God拒绝了。

“为什么？”两人倚在吧台聊天，Bas奇怪的问他。

“什么为什么？”God翻着酒单，准备点点什么喝。

“为什么女生邀请你跳舞你不去？”

“啊，我不会跳舞。”

Bas手滑了一下，没扶稳吧台差点磕到，居然是这么简单直白的理由。

音乐现在开始放save the last dance for me

“来。”Bas牵着God往舞池中央走去，God有点紧张，手足无措地。

Bas贴近他，气息喷在他颈间，“放松身体，跟着我动就好了。”

于是在外人看来是跳男步的God在引导着Bas，但实际上God知道是Bas在引导着自己，虽然看起来像自己抓着他在晃动，但其实是Bas晃动着带着他的手在走，把舞伴送出去的时候也是，是Bas抓着God的手推自己出去，转圈的时候也是，Bas举高God的手自己径直转着圈， God跟着Bas的动作走，Bas优雅地像只天鹅。

即使吃白菜也优雅。

周围人纷纷停下来给Bas鼓掌，连灯光都在追着Bas走，God猛地把他拉回来，圈住他转了个圈，这是我的。他突然有了一瞬间的占有欲，不再被动跟着Bas走，主动出击了一下。

Bas被拉进God怀里先是一愣，随即笑了一下，勾着God脖子让他低头，跟自己额头碰额头扭了几步。这支舞逐渐变成了两个人主导权的明争暗斗，有人前进一步，就有人退后一步，两个人永远不能同步伐。这太伤感了，Bas突然泄了气，一曲结束，看见Kim在酒吧跟妹子聊天跑过去蹭酒喝了。

被留在舞池中央的God有点手足无措，不知道Bas的脾气从何而来，新的曲子开始人们又纷纷占领舞池，他看了看远处在跟Kim聊天的Bas突然也对舞会丧失了兴趣，默默回公寓了。

舞会热闹的笑声，走出去好久还能听得到，God不知道自己在心烦什么，那晚偏偏月亮特别大，照着God自己的影子特别的孤单。

他从高中来这边读语言学校起，身边别说泰国人了，连亚裔都很少，往往整个班级里只有他是黑发，其他全是金发碧眼的北欧同学，God不算外向型的，融入环境格外困难是以往往一个人惯了，加之自己穿越的毛病，God也不敢交朋友的。

他以为他会跟Bas成为好朋友，可看来Bas并不想呢。那也算了吧，反正也不是第一次了。

God一个人默默洗漱完刚躺下，那种感觉又来了。

 

Bas问他，穿越时候的感觉是什么样的？

“就是像下坠，有重力牵引你不停地过去。”

“你可以看到你的亲人呀。“

“但是你什么都做不了，无论回去多少次，你都无法改变事实。“

 

God又看见了外婆，外婆在老房子的院子门口坐着扇蒲扇，手腕上一颗红痣，God到现在都记得，他走过去跟外婆问好。

“您外孙呢？”

“马上就放学啦。”外婆摇着扇子笑着跟他打招呼，一如既往的慈祥样子。外婆也不是第一次见他了，一直以为他是跑这片小区的业务员。

“您很爱您外孙呢。”

“哪个外婆不爱自己外孙呢。”

“您外孙也很爱您。”

“我知道。”

夕阳把院门前葡萄藤的影子拉得很长，God看见远处的自己背着书包蹦蹦跳跳回来了，God向外婆告辞，回到现在了。

 

再之后见到Bas，两人之间像什么也没发生一样，似乎那晚舞会也像他常常回到的过去，不过是一场分外真实的梦罢了。

Bas似乎课不太多的样子，God常常能在图书馆外的草地上看见他穿着学生Club的制服跟一堆白人学生混着，God心下有点羡慕，他自己是做不到的。Bas从来都是在阳光下大笑着，周围围着一圈人热热闹闹的样子，直到圣诞节前God在厨房碰见他一个人在做饭，吓了一跳。

他从来没见过Bas做饭的样子，Bas可能也从来没见过……因为God很肯定炒西红柿鸡蛋肯定不是先放西红柿的，他走过去默默接过菜铲，努力挽救着这一锅菜，最后两个人一起吃了碗西红柿鸡蛋打卤面。

“圣诞节没出去玩？”

“Kim跑去瑞士找Cop了。”Bas吃饱了，伸了个懒腰，“同学们都回家过圣诞节了，没人陪我啊。”

“要不要跟我去巴塞罗那？”God嘴比脑子更快，等反应过来的时候，Bas已经一脸期待的说好了。

 

两个人在巴塞玩的十分尽兴，God带着Bas给他讲了一路的高迪，Bas简直崇拜死God了，跟着学建筑的人游欧洲就是不一样！不像每次跟KimCop混除了被塞狗粮就只能在沙滩上晒太阳。等到复活节前夕，God交完毕设，跟着导师做tutor带着学弟学妹们去了趟伦敦，Bas趁着复活节放假厚着脸皮说自己是哈利波特铁粉要去伦敦朝圣硬凑了过去，最后还是被带着听God讲了一堆建筑史。Bas这两次表现实在太好，一点越轨的行为也无，God完全放下心来，只当他做朋友，所以当Bas提议一起去巴黎玩庆祝God毕业的时候God欣然答应了。只是没想到同去的还有Kim和Bas一直提的Cop，God突然有点尴尬，这是Couple旅行？

Bas一贯无所谓的样子，拽着Kim在前边走，把Cop扔给了第一次见面的God。Cop果然像Bas形容的那样子，人畜无害的可爱样子走在后边跟God慢慢聊着天。

“什么？今年你要和Kim订婚？”God被吓到停住了脚步。

Kim和Bas在前边听到God大叫，齐齐转过头来看他，“他们俩这是家族联姻包办婚姻！资本家之间赤裸裸的金钱交易！”Bas满脸鄙夷。

Kim掐他脸，“我们俩从小青梅竹马两小无猜水到渠成的美好恋情简直被你形容的一无是处。快道歉还我青春！“

Bas掐回去，“我只是透过事物表象看本质罢了！你们这种腐朽的大资本家！”

“家里好几座工厂的有什么资格说我！”

Cop跟God默默超过俩人假装不熟，不过泰国真的已经开放到这个地步了吗？是自己太久没回去了吗？God想。

God充当向导，在卢浮宫讲解了一天，成功收获除Bas外另一个粉丝，Cop。Cop望向God的眼神惹得Kim十分不满，拉着Cop没吃晚饭就回了酒店。

GodBas在路边餐馆吃完饭，沿着塞纳河溜达着回了酒店。

几个人下榻的酒店，推开窗能望见埃菲尔铁塔，两人开了瓶红酒在阳台喝不愿辜负这初夏的美景，却没想到Bas酒量极浅，才两杯就已经开始打瞌睡，有一搭没一搭地跟God聊天，God慢慢喝完剩下的酒，回头看看已经伏在桌上睡着的Bas，抱起他回了房间。

 

第二天Bas醒来的第一个感觉就是下半身剧痛，等他反应过来自己在God房间的时候，对于自己身上青青紫紫的痕迹也有了答案，但这答案的导向却不见了，甚至连一封留言也无。Bas一直嚷嚷着追God，但突然发生了关系，他反而不知道怎么办了，一时之间也无法面对God，God走了也好两人彼此都想想清楚。他跟着KimCop去了南法，在戛纳Tae Tee的别墅过了一个暑假。四个人没好心的给他点蜡烛切蛋糕庆祝脱离处男之身，Bas觉得烦躁一个人跑去看夜海，想给God打电话，掏出手机又不知道说些什么好了，最终还是愤愤地收回手机，回去吃蛋糕了。

 

Bas鼓足了一整个暑假的勇气终于回了学校，站在God门口叩响了门，开门的却是个高大的金发碧眼的帅哥，两人都愣住了。

 

Bas向建筑系狂奔，顾不得礼貌直接闯了God导师的办公室却被告知God休学了。Bas手抖着给God一直挂电话，不管多少遍都是你所拨打的电话是空号的机械音。就因为睡了一晚就躲他躲成这样？Bas气极了，懦夫懦夫！他站在工学院门口小声咒骂着，气全闷在身体里，不停打摆。一整个下午，工学院的学生出来进去的，全都在侧着头议论Bas为什么一个人站在工学院门口。

Bas开始以为自己只是生气God连个解释都没有就消失了，即使是酒后乱性，男人之间又没什么好损失的，为什么不肯跟自己好好谈谈。自己也不是非得让他做自己男朋友啊。

啊，不是，Bas半夜躺在床上后知后觉，除了男朋友，他不想只做朋友的。

他这是失恋了啊。

明白过来这个事实的Bas开始睡不着了，Kim见他每日跟游魂似的，无精打采挂着黑眼圈，group work的时候少不得给他打掩护，到了周末就把Bas拖出去尽量不让他一个人呆着。

可偏偏同每一个失恋的人一样，Bas走到哪儿都觉得是God的痕迹，在新港喝咖啡吃冰激凌也是，坐游船也是，在海边散步走着走着看见小美人鱼也是想起第一次跟God走到这感叹，小美人鱼真的小啊。连在步行街吃churrosBas都能想起来God买给他时帮他多加份冰激凌的事，整整落下泪来。Kim被他这样搞得胆战心惊，白天黑夜都跟着他。时间一天天过去，Bas似乎慢慢恢复过来了，Kim才从Bas屋里搬出去。

Bas没想到自己远比自己想象中的陷进去的深得多，他以为随着时间过去，自己会好起来的，白天还好有课有同学，可以把注意力转移过去，他尽量在图书馆呆到闭馆才回公寓，可是那一遍遍的路都是他之前跟God一起从图书馆回公寓的路，每走一遍，心口的伤就被划开一遍，Bas躺下就觉得呼吸困难，无法入睡他开始去看心理医生，差不多到圣诞节他才觉得精神好点了，只是短短三个多月，Bas却觉得从地狱走了一圈过来，漫长的犹如三十多年。

夏天早就结束，他到冬天才明白。

KimCop圣诞要回泰国订婚，Bas自然也是跟着回去的，然后订婚宴上见到了他以为这辈子再也不会见到的God。

同所有狗血剧的剧情如出一辙，Bas正在跟几位长辈寒暄，就看见God挽着个女人进来了，Bas抓紧自己手中的酒杯默想是不是应该像所有狗血剧的主角一样去泼God红酒，但随即否了自己这个念头，将酒杯对着自己一饮而尽，避着他走了。

故事的结局早已注定，God早就告诉过自己他会结婚生子，自己可能就是他人生的Bug吧，他抹杀的干净利落，自己何必又在这演苦情戏。

Bas没看到的是God比之前还要瘦削的脸，没听到的是周围宾客的窃窃私语。

“这是Rose吧，旁边那人是谁？”

“不知道吗？她未婚夫，Itthipat Thanit。”

“是那个？”

“没错没错。”

“嘘……”

“看来传闻是错的啊。”

“谁知道呢。”

 

God醒来的时候看到全裸的自己和Bas，不用回忆他都知道自己做了什么。他昨晚一点都没醉，只是酒精给了自己一个借口罢了，此时他却突然无法面对这种状况了，他唯一的想法就是逃跑，逃得越远越好就像当年一样，他一直是个懦夫。

 

对于家里长子多年之后的归来，God爸妈自然是欢迎的，God顺利在自家房地产公司入了职，欧洲他是不打算回去了。

但过去总是抓着他不放，他开始不停穿越回去见到Bas，看小胖子在体校和学校中间陀螺一样忙碌，也看见了Kim Cop小时候就腻在一起的样子。

他偷偷问小Bas，不会觉得两个男生在一起很奇怪吗？

不会啊，Bas眨着大眼睛回答他，喜欢就是喜欢啊，男生女生有什么关系。

God停在Bas头上的手很久才放下去，他知道Bas说得对，但这个世界有必须遵从的秩序。他无法陪伴那个长大了的Bas，便多多陪伴这个父母忙碌的小Bas吧。

他渐渐不大见到外婆，基本穿越都是来看Bas了，看他一点一点长大，变成少年模样，然后跟他说他要转到曼谷上学了，以后穿越过来不要来清迈找他了，要去曼谷找他。God记起来Bas说过自己从没去过曼谷找他，于是便跟Bas说那这是我们最后一次见面了。

 

那时Bas脸上的表情就同今天订婚宴上见到自己时的吃惊表情一模一样。不同的是，那次是God推开了他，这次是Bas自己跑掉了。

 

Bas跑到阳台上躲清静，然后就撞到了Tae Tee在阳台上接吻，Bas趴到另一边斜睨着眼看他俩，要比比到底谁尴尬。但两人看是Bas根本没有停下来的意思。Bas也没打算离开，看他俩接吻突然想起15岁最后见到God时自己扑上去的那个吻。

那时God对自己说以后他再也不会来看自己了，Bas突然感到一阵心慌，顺着本能就扑上去了，被推开后看到的God脸上的复杂表情，Bas还没来得及分析那里边有几分恶心，God就突然消失了。从那儿之后他真的再也没见过God直到那天在公寓。

如果你我终究会是错过的陌路，神以这样特别的方式送你到我的生命里到底是意味着什么，可惜神从来只会提问题，他从来不给答案，于是你抓着一把答案，不到最后不知道哪个是正确答案，偏偏生命这本书又不能那样快的看到结尾。那，就还是不要执着于这个问题的答案了，虽然神没给自己答案，God却给了。

 

又是一个夏天到来，Bas看到了God婚礼的消息，以为过了这么久自己会没什么感觉了，结果还是心痛的厉害，喘不上气来，Bas撇开Kim跑回房间重新找出药来吃。两人正坐在草地边上一边烤肉一边看半裸帅哥们打排球呢，Bas突然跑回房间了。Kim看见Bas手机停到的页面上不由得长叹了口气，给Cop打了个电话，“怎么办，Bas还是走不出来。”

Cop在那边也长叹气，“Bas跟God认识的时间其实跟我们一样长啊，如果你就这么突然消失跟别人结婚了，我不知道要过多久才能忘怀呢。”

就是这个道理了。

 

Bas继续跑到Tae Tee别墅那儿当电灯泡，两个人实在怕了他，怕他又在别墅闹一整个暑假，带着他去罗马转了一圈，Bas看着那些古旧的建筑，喃喃自语God在的话又可以给他讲建筑史了。两个人赶紧拉他远离历史感浓厚的建筑，拖他去悬崖底下看帅哥跳水，三个人自娱自乐的充当评委，在海边颓废的晒了一整个暑假。


	3. Chapter 3

又是没有God的一个学年开始了，例行从图书馆回公寓的路上，Bas突然被窜出来的一个小男孩抱住了腿。Bas被吓得一个趔趄差点摔倒，那小孩只到Bas大腿，却一点不认生的笑嘻嘻抬着头叫Bas，“Daddy！”

Bas没被撞倒，却被这句话吓得腿一软，他环顾四周，已经晚上十点了，路上并无行人，这小孩从哪里窜出来的，还叫自己Daddy？

他弯下腰用英语问小朋友，“你是在找你Daddy吗？”

小朋友摇摇头，用泰语回他，“不是啊，Daddy我来找你的。”

他觉得好笑，蹲下去跟小孩视线平行，“Daddy不能乱叫的哦，你家里在哪儿怎么乱跑出来了。”

“我听见Daddy跟爸爸说生了很长时间的气，想来劝Daddy不要生气了。”

Bas越听越糊涂，这小孩到底在胡言乱语什么？还没等他问出口，那小孩看了眼自己手上的手表，大叫道，“没有时间了，我只有五分钟！Daddy下次我再跟你说！”然后竟然凭空消失了。

纵使Bas见过God在自己面前消失过多次，但衣服总是带不走的，这小孩竟然完完全全消失了，Bas惊觉自己遇到了鬼，一路狂奔着回了公寓……

为何在国外遇到鬼还是泰国鬼？他要去拜托妈妈替自己多去做做功德了。

Bas再次见到小孩，小孩长大了许多的样子，快接近自己腰，但还是一看见Bas就扑着抱住了他，叫他，“Daddy！”

这次Bas特地看了看地上的影子，呼，小孩是有影子的，而且鬼应该不会长大吧……

他问出了自己的疑问，“你到底是谁？”

“我是你儿子呀，Daddy.”

Bas觉得这肯定是个恶作剧，认真的跟小朋友讲，“Daddy真的不能乱叫的，你家到底在哪儿？你爸妈为什么这么晚还放你出来？”

小朋友眨眨眼睛，无辜的说，“我是背着你们跑出来的呀，但是失败了好多次，每次都碰不到你，又怕被你们抓住我没睡觉每次只能偷跑出来一会啊，Daddy你不要生爸爸的气了，爸爸也是有苦衷的……”

小朋友吧啦吧啦讲了一堆，Bas一个字也没听懂，“停停停，你到底在讲什么？”

“就是你不要生爸爸的气了啊。”小朋友抱着他晃。

“我为什么要生你爸爸的气啊？你爸爸是谁？”

“我爸爸是God啊。”

Bas被镇住了。

 

此后小孩又来了几次，每次来都变大了一点，据小孩说自己已经可以控制穿越的时间和地点了，连说话的逻辑都清楚了许多，Bas终于厘清小孩找自己的原因。如果不是幼年碰到过God，现在打死他都不会相信有时间旅行者这种人的。凭空消失？魔术师也可行啊，哼哼哼自己小时候就是太单纯了，才那么容易就相信了。

 

转眼又一个夏天到来，Bas回了曼谷，他要去找God。

 

God还一直徜徉在Bas的过去，这天他又见到了六岁的Bas。Bas第一次见到他手上的结婚戒指，脸色立马不高兴起来。

“你结婚了？”

“对的，我儿子快要出生了。”

“你太太好看吗？”

God点点头，Bas倔着劲儿，“我长大也会很好看的。”

God听到这话宛如被雷劈了一般，他隐约觉得小孩子的话不能信，但又知道Bas的话百分之百的真心，对着六岁的Bas说了那句没能对19岁的Bas说的，对不起。

对不起有什么用呢，伤害都已经造成了。

 

Bas被佣人领进客厅的时候他正抱着出生没几天的儿子，见到Bas走进来，这是他做梦也不敢梦见的场景，Bas甚至对他笑的一脸灿烂，God像被这笑定住了一般，动弹不得，Bas却很大方的接过他手上的婴儿，小声唤他的名字，July。

God大惊，关于婴儿的小名他跟Rose一直没定，他心里一直有个想法若在六月那便是June若是七月出生就是July了，因着预产期正好在六七月交界，他还没来得及跟Rose商量Bas为什么会知道？

Bas抱着婴儿，望着被定住的God觉得捉弄他的感觉简直太爽了，又加了一句，“你的画呢，我要看你画的我。”

God现在脸上的表情实在太精彩了，Bas若不是现在抱着July，肯定要录下来以后反反复复看。待到佣人把July抱走，God脸上还在不停变幻着神情，久久不能回过味来，最终只说了一句，对不起。

“对不起真的是句废话啊。”Bas不接受他的道歉，God知道自己做错太多，但除了说对不起他什么也做不了。

Bas提出了解决方案，“跟我结婚吧。”

“我有Rose了。”

Bas笑出声，“Rose姐不是les吗？Molly学姐我也是认识的啊。”

God脸上又开始五颜六色的变化了。

“怎么样？”Bas凑过去蹭着他坐着，“假装正常人的感觉怎么样？Rose姐想要小孩的愿望你也满足了，你们的合约结束了。跟我们家联姻，你们家也不会吃亏的呀。”

“我……我过不了自己这关……对不起……”

Bas握住他手，“外婆的事情真的不关你事的，真的只是凑巧。”

God没有挣开。

 

说也奇怪，许久都未见到外婆的God在Bas走后又来到了老家的院子。

这次他终于鼓起勇气问出了那个问题，“外婆，如果你外孙喜欢男生怎么办？他被捉到和男生接吻害家族丢脸怎么办？”

外婆手中的扇子停了一会，又慢慢扇起来，“能让我外孙喜欢的男孩子我看一定很好。”

God一米九多的个子在院子里放声大哭，那年他被拍到和男生接吻的照片在学校里疯传，死活再也不肯踏进校园一步，几个大家族圈子里都传开了，God觉得丢脸求爸妈送自己出国连泰国他都不要呆了。外婆知道这个消息之后从老家急急忙忙赶过来却没想到途中突发脑溢血没抢救过来。

自己喜欢男生真的是罪恶滔天了，连外婆都害死了。God按着原定计划去了北欧，他连去参加葬礼见外婆最后一面的脸都没有，从那时开始God才开始不停回到过去，无数次想问外婆这个问题，却怎么也问不出口，今天外婆的答案终于让他自己饶过自己了。他卸下心房，在外婆面前做回那个小孩。

外婆见这个高个在自己面前哭得这么惨痛，拉他坐下来，拍着他背。

“我们God这么多年辛苦了啊。”

God短暂停止了哭泣，瞪大眼望着外婆。

“虽然有点奇怪，总觉得你是God，看来我猜对了啊。”外婆有点小得意。

“外婆。”God抱着外婆时隔多年又能叫出这个称呼，“对不起，外婆我爱您。”

虽然对不起很没用，但我爱您很有用。

 

God妈妈晚上回来的时候看到God又拿着外婆照片在那儿看，走过去从他手里抽走，God才意识到妈妈回来了。

“又看见外婆了？”

“嗯。”

妈妈在沙发上坐下来，God把头靠在他肩膀上，妈妈摸摸他脸，“外婆只是年纪大了，真的不关你事的。”

这话妈妈说过很多次，God第一次听进去了，他点点头。

妈妈见他态度改变，不再像以前那样只要聊起外婆便一个劲地说都是自己的错，顺着话茬聊了下去，“送你去北欧也是想让你有个宽松的环境，不要太逼迫自己了。”

这句话God却是第一次听，他坐直了身子不可置信的看着妈妈，原来原来这么久以来不能原谅自己的始终只有自己。

 

一年后的夏天。

下午两点开始的毕业礼成功让Bas睡到了十一点，才被God敲门的声音吵醒。God带了烫好的礼服跟午饭给他。Bas亲了他一下做辛苦费，God把他推进浴室让他先洗澡才能吃饭。

Bas洗完澡一边倚着洗手间门刷牙一边看God把礼服在床上给他摊开。

“上次送你的那对袖扣呢？”

“¥%……&*”

“什么？”

Bas回头吐了牙膏沫，重新说，“在床头柜第一个抽屉里有个盒子。”说完才去漱口。

吞进去一口水Bas才想起来那盒子里还有什么，扔了漱口杯跑去阻止God拉抽屉已经来不及了。

God已经开始津津有味地看起那堆明信片。

那是他在没有God的两年里每到一处地方想着若是有God会怎样给他写的明信片，被本人读到真是十分羞耻了。Bas也顾不得床上有自己的礼服踩着就扑过去抢明信片，能少读几张是几张，可惜就算站到床上比God高了，God单手还是成功制住了他，另一只手举着明信片，开始念。

“P’God，罗马真是座迷人而又娇小的城市，还是有那么多人在街头卖画弹琴，想起那次我们也在巴萨街头装流浪艺人，十分想和你再来一次了。但这不过也是我的妄想吧。不能免俗的往许愿池里扔了钱币，希望有朝一日重返罗马，和你一起。七月份的罗马天气很好，你在曼谷天气好吗？”

听到最后Bas已经放弃了抵抗在床上滚来滚去把一身礼服揉成了咸菜。以至于Kim在毕业礼上见到Bas的时候以为他跟God玩了正装Play……

但Bas面对Kim的调笑无动于衷，甚至一直傻笑，因为P’God跟他说要一起重返罗马。许愿池看来真的有用啊……他这次要多撒点钱……

最后典礼结束God给他送花祝贺他毕业，Bas笑嘻嘻地说，“明年我们就能一起毕业啦。”

Bas商学院的硕士课程只有一年，God今年已经完成了一年工学院的课程，明年也可以一起毕业了，但一起毕业不是重点，重点是两个人的婚礼可以开始筹划了。

 

两个人回公寓换了另一身衣服准备去晚宴。

“话说July好久都没穿越来看我们了唉。”

“你自己不也是很久没穿越了嘛，先看好眼前的这个July吧。”

“July不是说了嘛，我对自己二十六岁以后的人生很满意，都没有遗憾了也没有穿越的意义了啊。”

“你说是因为知道我们注定在一起，所以July过来撮合了我们，还是因为July撮合了我们我们才在一起的？都不能以时间前后确定谁是因谁是果了。”

“谁是因谁是果又有什么关系呢？我们命中注定要在一起啊，无论时间怎么改变，我们就是要在一起啊。”

 

果然，神让你出现在我生命里是有意义的。

关于神的问题，我的答案找到了。


End file.
